


Umm...It's Not Flannel

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Brief sexual suggestion, Drabble, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Monroe buys a new shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umm...It's Not Flannel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не фланелевая](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676149) by [Katrinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos)



> As always, I don't own Grimm or make money from this.  
> Unbeta'd and a oneshot.

                                Monroe runs his hands over his chest, smoothing the wrinkles in his new shirt. He looks in the mirror and smiles at himself. He was at The Gap buying new socks for himself and Nick when a baby blue polo caught his eye. Being on clearance sealed the deal; Monroe didn’t mind handing over the five dollars. His ears perk up when the front door opens. He’s got some pep in his step as he makes his way downstairs to greet his boyfriend. With a smile on his face, he steps up behind Nick, and wraps his arms around the shorter man’s waist.

                “Mmm…hey.” Nick leans back against Monroe’s chest.

                “Hey,” Monroe whispers, but it comes out as more of a growl. He nips at Nick’s neck.

                “What’s gotten into you today? Can’t even get my boots off.”

                “Missed you today.”

                Nick’s lips curl into a smile as a blush decorates his cheeks. He turns to face Monroe. His smile fades as he eyes the shirt Monroe’s wearing; he scrunches up his face.

                “What?”

                “Your shirt?”

                “I like it! What’s wrong with it?”

                “Umm…it’s not flannel.”

                “But I look snazzy!”

                Nick’s face turns to a pout. “You look…different.”

                “And what’s wrong with that?”

                “Nothing. I mean…you look handsome…”

                “But…?”

                “It’s not _you_. I like your plaid and flannel and sweaters.” He runs his hands over Monroe’s chest.

                “I thought you might like if I dressed a little nicer.”

                “I like you just the way you are. I fell in love with flannel, not polo shirts.” He looks up at Monroe and smiles. “The only good thing about this shirt will be when I get to take it off you.”

                Monroe can’t help but smile as Nick’s hands tug at the shirt. “Yeah, I think you’re right. It’d probably look better on the floor.”


End file.
